Okaeri, Tadaima
by irish d' salmon luver
Summary: Before she passed away, she said "Ittekimasu" and he whispered "Itterasshai". Hundred years has passed, he's still waiting for her to said "Okaeri" to him and he will answer with "Tadaima". RikuoXYura, rated T for safety.


**Okaeri, Tadaima**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Ramble: **There isn't much fanfic about Yura! **WHYYYY**? She's soooo adorable, for Seimei's sake! I mean, she's tsun-tsun and always hungry! And short! And kick ass! And- and- *keep rambling*

**Cough** enough with the rambling, let's just get on with the story.

P.S: Rikuo and Yura are older… I don't set their age; let's just assume they are on their mid 20s or so. And the storyline might be similar to another fanfic, "Nurarikurari" by LavenderSkies. You can say this fic is inspired by that story. I tried my best not to copy the story _rightly_.

P.S.S: Just a little warning: there will be a romantic scene of forever young Rikuo with old granny Yura. If you can't hold up the imagination, well, don't read. Don't say I never warn you.

P.S.S.S: I love reviews, but no flames please :3

P.S.S.S.S: I don't think I need to give glossary of the Japanese words I use in this fic. I take it you can figure out by yourself; I only use simple words ;D

**Disclaimer: **It all goes to its rightful owner, which is NOT me.

**XXX**

It wasn't intentional, her feeling to him. It just flowed naturally into her as time passed by. They started off as friends, just like usual relationship. But their circumstances weren't usual at all.

She was the descendant of Keikain clan, a powerful onmyouji and the next head-in-line. He was the son of human and youkai and the grandson of Nurarihyon, the supreme commander of Hyakki Yakkou. He was also the third head of said Hyakki Yakkou. Rivalry, or even animosity were common in their blood, for one was youkai and one was onmyouji and it was onmyouji's responsibility to exterminate ayakashi who went on a rampage among human. It was fortunate enough that their families were cooperating in the past, and now, the present time.

But it wasn't the thing that worried her the most. To like him, to _love_ him enough to yearn to be with him forever, it came with a great cost. He was a youkai, she was a _mere_ human. Even though she had supernatural power it didn't mean that she would live longer than average human. Death was inevitable fate for human, and no human can escape from its grip. Human can evade it, but no _escape_. She came to think that it was a bitter end for her to fall in love with him for there wasn't **_forever_** for human and ayakashi to live together.

**XXX**

"Is that why you keep refusing me until now?"

She didn't need to see his face to know his expression darkened as he heard her reason. They were at Nura residence, at the place where the sakura tree bloomed without regard of the season. Rikuo, currently in his night form, was sitting at his usual spot at the tree branch while Yura was sitting at the balcony, making sure to hide her face and keep her distance with the youkai. Years passed, they had grown so much, yet Yura noted that Rikuo's night form wasn't really changed since the time of their last battle with Seimei. His human form was still growing like ordinary human, but she didn't know when will his growth went stagnant and preserve his youth. His father Rihan still looked the same since Tokyo was known as Edo till the present Tokyo, so she assumed that Rikuo would also stay young for hundred years.

"Yura, you still haven't answered me yet," said Rikuo as he sipped some sake, "Is that the reason why you keep refusing me,_ up until now_?"

Yura cringed at his sour tone, which only made her more reluctant to see his face. She didn't know what was gotten into her, coming here out of blue and talked about her feeling to the third head of Nura household. Her feeling to _him_.

"Oi Yura!"

She snapped out of reverie. It wasn't like her, to be lost in thought and forgot her surrounding. It wasn't like him too to lose his cool and started yelling around. He was a bit impatient, yes, but he always tried to keep his coolness. Well, she couldn't blame him to be like that, because it was her fault of making everything messed up.

"Yes, Rikuo-kun. The reason why I always refusing your existence is because I'm a coward who can't accept the fact that if we are to be together, I'll be growing old and leave you someday."

"Che! Nonsense, you know that! How could you put aside your feeling –and _my_ feeling— over such trivial thing like that!"

"It may be trivial for you, but it isn't for me!" she yelled back at him. Rikuo looked at the petite woman under him; she was bowing and her hair covered her face. Silence befell around them as the sound of crickets surrounded the pair.

Apparently their little quarrel had attracted the residents of Nura household. Tsurara, Kubinashi, Zen, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Kejoro, Kappa, Karasu Tengu and his children, some little youkai, even Wakana, Nurarihyon and Gyuuki tried to conceal themselves and peeked on the young third head and onmyouji woman.

**XXX**

The said pair was oblivious of their spectators. Yura could feel tears began to form and she hoped she could just disappear. She hated her weak self, and she hated it even more to be seen by Rikuo when she was like this. All this time she trained herself and tried to be stronger so that she could compare herself with him. She remembered of the day when young Nura Rikuo said that he admired her, and she wanted to live up to his expectation. She just couldn't break down and cried in front of him.

Yura heard a soft thud and looked up, only to find Rikuo was already in front of her and stared at her. She felt like his keen eyes were stabbing right into her. There were anger, disappointment and sadness inside those red orbs. She gasped as Rikuo suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you know how long you have been refusing me? To have my heart get trampled over and over by you, even though we both know that our feelings are mutual! I always wondering the reason of why you can't accept me is my youkai self and I can't help to start hating myself for it, you know!"

Upon hearing his confession Yura couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She was such a despicable woman; not only had she hurt the feeling of the man she loved, her rejection even made him hating himself. She thought that if she kept rejecting him enough he would forget about her and look for another woman, who would live long enough to stay with him together _forever_. But it was just her being egoist; it was _her_ who want to forget so she didn't get hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

"Stop it."

"—I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

"Stop it, Yura," he tightened his grips on her shoulders.

"—I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so—"

"I said stop it!"

She stopped, eventually. Because he just kissed her.

The spectators around them held their breath and blushed as Rikuo kept kissing Yura to silence her. Kubinashi and Kejoro tried to hold down Tsurara while Zen covered her mouth before she could throw tantrum at the onmyouji woman.

**XXX**

Rikuo let go of her parted lips and cupped her face. The streaks of her tears were evident, but she had stopped crying. Blush crept upon her cheeks as she brought her fingers to her lips.

"Did you… just…"

"It's because you wouldn't stop," he flashed his usual cocky smirk to her. Yura puffed her cheeks and tried to shove him away, but he wouldn't budge. She sighed in defeat and put her forehead against his.

"You really don't know when to quit, don't you? Didn't you get sick of always getting rejected by me?"

"I thought you were just being tsun-tsun towards me, like usual."

"I'm not being tsun-tsun!" she puffed her cheeks again.

He smiled gently at the adorable sight of the young woman in front of him before kissing her again. By this time the spectators already left the two so they could have their own privacy, with exception of Tsurara who needed to be dragged away from there.

**XXX**

"Ri-Rikuo—stop—need to breath—"

Rikuo kept kissing her over and over, until Yura stopped him by kicking him right on his guts. She breathed heavily and watched the youkai kneeled and held his damaged stomach.

"You… you're not changing at all… still a brute…"

"It's because you wouldn't stop!" she yelled at the crouching young man. Her face was so hot; she didn't need a mirror to know that she was blushing furiously.

'I know his night form is more aggressive than his day form, but to think he can be _this_ aggressive…' Yura thought as she cupped her face and felt the significant raise of her body temperature.

"Think of it as the outburst of my cumulated passion over you."

Yura looked back at the white haired youkai and blushed again.

"You said it as if you're crazy over me."

"You can say it like that," Rikuo chuckled as he stood and moved closer to her; his arms closed around her petite body. His tall body towered her short one. Yura eyed him suspiciously, but she stayed still in his arms.

"If you ever think to kiss me like that again—"

"Yura," he cut her softly, "let's get married."

"**WHAT**?"

"You heard me. I want to marry you."

"B-b-b-but— it's so sudden—"

"I don't care. I've been waiting too long."

"B-but… don't you think we skip a huge step of relationship? You're not even my boyfriend yet!"

"We've been hanging out together for so long we could be mistaken as old married couple, you know? Besides, I don't want to waste anymore time for such pity relationship. I want to have family with you and have babies with you as soon as possible."

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!**"

Yura exploded upon hearing such a bold proposal from the youkai in front of her. She tried to get away from him, but he held her tightly against him. She soon stopped struggling as she realized that he wouldn't let go of her before he heard her answer, no matter how much she punched, kicked or pinched him.

"You're really a persistent one, huh?" she sighed.

"It's because you kept running away from me," he smirked at her.

Slowly, Yura brought her hand around Rikuo's torso and hugged him back; her head leaned on his broad chest. Rikuo couldn't help but tensed a bit as he felt her touch and she snuggled closer to him. Yura rarely gave his youkai form a physical contact, and for her to finally hug him back was… relieving. At least he knew that she really didn't hate his youkai self.

They stayed like that, feeling each other presences. Yura listened to the steady heartbeat of Rikuo, noted how he was alive, just like her. It was impossible for her now to see him as human or youkai or both; for her he was Nura Rikuo, no more or no less. There was no black or white regarding him. He was alive, and that was all mattered for Yura to convince herself.

_She wanted to live together with him._

"Yura," he called her softly, "what's your answer?"

She tightened her hold on him.

"Will you marry me?"

She buried her face on his chest after she said, "yes."

**XXX**

_Thirteen years later…_

Yura watched her son Rindou played together with his little sister Riku at the garden of Nura residence as she sat together with the old Nurarihyon. Apparently Rindou was pretending to be a leader of Hyakki Yakkou while Riku played as an onmyouji who tried to capture him. Yura and Nurarihyon couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

"It really brings back memory, don't you say, ojii-chan?"

Nurarihyon grinned at her, "You mean about how fierce you were to exterminate the leader of Hyakki Yakkou in the name of Keikain clan?"

Yura puffed her cheeks, "I couldn't help it. That was how I was raised and thought by Keikain clan."

The old youkai left out a hearty laugh.

"But your children really are just like the young you and Rikuo."

Yura looked at the kids. Rindou, her oldest son, was thirteen years old with hair as dark as his mother and eyes as bright as his father. On the other hand, her ten years old daughter, Riku, had her father's hair color and droopy eyes like hers. Once she asked her children what they would be when they grow up, and Rindou answered excitedly that he would succeed his father position as the next leader of Hyakki Yakkou while Riku shyly said she wanted to be like her mother if possible.

"Now that I think about it, Rikuo was thirteen when he met you and succeeded my position as the third head of Hyakki Yakkou, wasn't it?"

Yura nodded and smiled.

"I think I just heard my name… What are you talking about?"

Rikuo, currently in his day form, walked towards his grandfather and his wife and joined them. The kids stopped playing when they saw him and ran after him to bombard him with hugs. He smiled at them and hugged them back. Rindou and Riku begged their father to play together with them. Rikuo glanced at Yura, hoping that she would help him escape from their grips, but she just winked back at him playfully, "They miss their daddy, you know? Now go and play with them."

"It's not fair! You go away more often than me, Yura!"

"Stop whining, Rikuo. You know Keikain clan need its head around. And it's not like you can't come to Kyoto whenever you want to see me."

Rikuo blushed and grinned meekly. Sometimes, when Yura was back at Keikain house in Kyoto, he would sneak over and surprised her when she was in the middle of work, making Ryuuji furious because in the end he would be the one to finish the job while the youkai snatched his little sister away.

Rikuo finally surrendered to his children and let them dragged him away from his beloved wife. Yura giggled at the sight of his husband being trampled over by his son while his daughter pretended to summon shikigami. Nurarihyon also laughed together with her before he turned to face his granddaughter-in-law with serious expression.

"Something's bothering you, Yura-kun?"

The woman startled and stared back at the old youkai. Her expression darkened and she nodded slightly.

"I'm thinking about how much longer I can spend my time together with my children and Rikuo."

She looked back at her family. How much longer she could see them laughing like this? How much longer she could keep them company? How much longer she could take care of her children, before _they _took care of her? How much longer… she could stay at Rikuo's side?

All those thoughts made her eyes glossy and she needed to bit down her lips to hold back her tears. Nurarihyon eyed her and couldn't help but thinking about his late wife Youhime. As humans, maybe it was what they feared the most: to leave their loved ones because of their mortality. Wakana might not really understand about this because it was Rihan who left her first. But it didn't matter who left or who was left behind; both sides would feel great sadness.

Something suddenly clicked inside the old youkai. He smiled and held Yura's hand.

"I just remembered something, Yura-kun."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember Hidemoto?"

At the mention of her predecessor's name Yura's expression changed into one of pure displeasure.

"How could I ever forget? He still loves to pop out without my permission and pesters me even now and then."

Nurarihyon smirked about his partner in crime's antics and thought if he would ever change.

"Well, do you know what else I remember?"

"What?"

"Hagun," his smirk went wider.

**XXX**

Decades had passed since that time. Yura was now an old woman. Her children grew up splendidly into fine young man and woman and granted her with wonderful grandchildren. Rikuo, on the other hand, stayed as young as Yura could remember.

It was a beautiful night, with the white full moon adorned the dark sky. They were sitting together at Rikuo's favorite spot on sakura tree's branch, with Yura sat on his lap and he held her securely on her waist. Yura leaned on his shoulders; her breath was even and steady. Rikuo, in his youkai form, listened to her breathing.

"Yura…" Rikuo called her name ever so softly and took her small, wrinkled hands in his much bigger and sturdier hands. It was almost the time for her to leave him. There was no sign, but they could feel it. He kissed her forehead and stroked her white hair. Those years they spent together were remarkable and they cherished it so much. Rikuo was really glad that she lived up her life to the fullest, even when knowing that those times weren't eternal and her time would stop when his was still moving.

"My end… I can feel it coming near," she spoke quietly.

A tear fell down from Rikuo's eye. He already foresaw it coming, but to be finally left behind by her was really hurt. It pained him so much to not be able to do anything to make her stay in this world. It was just like what she said years ago: they couldn't live together **_forever_**. The time had come for her to finally leave this world; to finally leave him.

Yura looked at her husband and brought her hand to wipe his tear. Her gesture just made him cried more and he buried his face on the crook of her neck. His whole body was shaking; it even shook Yura's small body.

"Why—why do you have to go?"

"That's why I told you years ago that it wasn't a trivial matter for me."

"I guess I was just too stubborn and a damned optimist."

"… Rikuo, do you ever regret to love me?"

"**NO**! To love you is one of the best choices I ever made in my life!"

Yura smiled at him. Silence befell around them as Rikuo continued his cry. Minutes passed, and Yura decided to break the silence.

"You know Rikuo, once your grandfather told me something interesting."

This caught his attention and he stopped crying.

"My old man? What was he talking about?"

"About the way for me to meet you again."

Now Rikuo focused his full attention and stared at her with wide eyes. Yura had this gentle smile on her that would always calm him, but right now he could feel a spark of hope and he couldn't help but to be agitated.

"Is there any way for us to meet again? Even after your death? Yura, does such way ever _exist_?"

Yura giggled softly; it amused her to see him became exited and full of spirit when not so long ago he bawled his eyes out with his crying.

"Oi Yura, be serious! Is there such a way?"

"It's Hagun."

"Hagun?" he was speechless. How could Hagun be the way for him to see his beloved again?

"You know how Hagun works right? A chosen Keikain descendant will summon the spirits of the previous heads of Keikain clan."

Rikuo could feel himself smiling.

"Well, what I want to say is when the time comes, there will appear a Keikain who could summon Hagun, and I'll become one of the summoned spirits."

His smile just went wider.

"But…"

His smile vanished. Something started with "but" usually ended up bad.

"… I don't know when that time will come. After Hidemoto, I'm the next one who can summon Hagun, and it took 400 years. It can take longer for the next successor to appear. I… don't want you to wait for too long…"

The sound of his laughter startled the old Yura and she felt like her life shortened for 1 minute. Rikuo, completely oblivious to this, kept laughing heartily. He could finally stop laughing after Yura flicked his forehead.

"OUCH! What was that for?" he yelled as he rubbed his forehead.

"You almost gave me heart attack, to laugh out loud so suddenly like that! Do you want me to die sooner?"

Rikuo couldn't help but smile at her. She still had that childish side of her, even in her old days. It was one of so many things he loved about her. He pulled her closer and snuggled into her neck.

"W-what are you doing? You embarrass me, Rikuo!"

Aaah, even she still had her tsun-tsun side.

"I'm sorry to surprise you. It's because you're worrying over something trivial, _again_."

"What's trivial? It's worrisome for me!" she pouted and puffed her cheeks. The sight of his pouting tsun-tsun wife made Rikuo gave her a peck on cheeks and lips, leaving the stunned and dumbfounded Yura with blushes on her wrinkled and pale cheeks.

"What was that for?"

"I love you."

"Silly. You're not answering me."

"I kissed you because I love you."

"… okay then. Now why were you laughing again?"

"Because you were worrying over something trivial again."

"What is trivial?"

"About you don't want me waiting you for too long. Do you forget that I have very long lifespan? I could wait forever for you, if it means I can meet you again."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, you know… What I really mean is I don't want you to be lonely for too long."

Rikuo sighed. He must be the happiest man, to have such a loving wife. Even in her deathbed she still think about him. He took her face and made her look at him as he flashed his usual confident smile.

"You don't need to worry, Yura. It might be lonely without you, but I won't be alone. You give me wonderful family to keep my hand full and I bet I won't even notice the passing time until your next successor appears."

Yura smiled back at him. After hearing his reassuring words she suddenly felt the energy left her body and she leaned back against Rikuo's body. Somehow Rikuo knew that it wasn't because of her suddenly feeling tired and he took her hands again.

It was the time.

"Rikuo…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything."

His hold tightened. She held his hands back.

"No, Yura. I thank you."

"… until next time, huh?"

Rikuo didn't answer her. He couldn't. He was crying again.

"… Ittekimasu, Rikuo…"

He felt her fingers went limp and her steady breath was gone. He looked at her face; she had her eyes closed and she had a small smile on her lips. He kissed her smile for the last time.

"Itterasshai… Yura…"

**XXX**

**_Epilogue_**

"**HAGUN!**"

Rikuo watched intently as the young Keikain boy tried to summon the spirits of all the previous heads of Keikain clan. Fog gushed out around them as the figure of the previous heads appeared up above the boy. Rikuo tried to distinguish his beloved among the skeletal forms, minus Hidemoto who managed to look the same as he met him the last time, which was hundred years ago.

His red eyes finally made out a form of small girl with short hair within the thick fog. He ran towards the figure and finally reached her. His eyes widened as he stared at the sight of his beloved in front of him.

"Yura…?"

The Yura in front of her was the young thirteen years old Yura, the age when he first met her. Short, spiky-almost-bob-like hair, droopy eyes, P.E uniform and skirt beneath her onmyouji attire…

"Rikuo? Is that you?"

Rikuo snapped out from his daze and smiled sheepishly at her. His appearance must be quite a shock to her eyes. After those hundred years, he had grown old, just like his grandfather. His body wasn't as tall as he used to be, his face was full of wrinkles, bald spot began to appear on his head… but nevertheless he still got his sharp and keen red eyes, and he still had the same aura like the time of his youth.

"Sorry if my appearance is a bit… disappointing for you."

"What's disappointing from your appearance?" she tilted her head; her face was full of confusion. The sight of her oblivious face really reminded Rikuo of their old days together.

"Well, you know… here I am, looking all old and cripple—"

"You're not a cripple, Rikuo!" she cut him, her droopy eyes blazed with passion just like how he remembered her used to be.

"You're not a cripple… you may be old now, but you're not a cripple. After all, you already saw my old self for your heart content, didn't you?" she winked and smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smiled back at her. This is Yura; _his_ Yura. She still hadn't change at all; she still the same Yura he knew.

"Heh— I guess I worried for nothing… and here I thought my Yura-chan will be sad to see that her handsome husband become an old man…" he sighed heavily, feigning a desperate and disappointed look on his face. Yura made a flat expression and she had this comical giant sweat drop while uttering flatly, "what. Seriously, what."

"Well, I guess you can't even refuse the charm of old me, ne, Yura?" he winked at the stoned young girl.

This finally brought the exact reaction he wished to see from her after so long.

"What— I'm not getting charmed by you! I **NEVER** did!" she shouted while waving her arms around, blush adorned her small face. Rikuo watched her raging around with overly ecstatic expression on his face, which only flustered her more.

She still tsun-tsun towards him.

"I see these two lovebirds still haven't lost their passion for each other," said a passing wide-smirked Hidemoto. Rikuo couldn't help but also blushed after hearing the nifty remark from the notable genius onmyouji. Hidemoto pulled the young Keikain successor, who could only watched Yura and Rikuo in confusion, and left the two "lovebirds" to give them some time alone.

After the situation calmed down, Rikuo looked at Yura and vice versa. They just stood there, as if trying to carve every picture and image of their beloved in their eyes. It was kind of ironic; the last time they were together Yura was the old one and he looked young as ever; and now when they finally met again Rikuo was the old man while Yura reverted back to her young self.

Rikuo scratched the back of his head, "Life really works in the odd way, isn't?"

"Umm, it sure does…"

"…"

"…"

"It's… kinda awkward, isn't it…?

"Umm…" she nodded meekly.

Rikuo held out his hand. Yura looked at him, and then his hand. She hesitated at first, but then she placed her hand upon his outstretched hand. She gasped as she could feel the skin of the very man she loved again after so very long time.

"How… can we touch each other like this? I'm just… a mere spirit…"

"Maybe because I'm a youkai, who can interact with spirits," he stated it flatly.

He didn't care about how things happened; what was mattered for him now was the fact that the love of his life was in front of her, holding his hand. He couldn't hold it any longer. He pulled the small girl, hugged her tightly and buried his head on her small shoulder. The girl was flabbergasted as first, but she soon calmed down and hugged him back. They savored each other presence, tried to regain all the years they lost.

At the end, Yura finally whispered the word he had waited for so long since their last time together.

"Okaeri, Rikuo…"

Rivulets of tears fell down from his closed eyes.

"Tadaima… Yura."

**XXX**

_Owari._


End file.
